My sunshine
by inuandkaglover23
Summary: One night kagome was going to confess her love to inuyasha, but she saw inuyasha and kikyo together and heard what inuyasha said about her. Kagome runs away to go home forever. Can inuyasha get in their time to tell kagome that all was a misunderstanding?


_Hey people, ok this is my first story i've done, so i'll try to make it better next time if you like it or not! anyways enjoy! _

**Fuedal Era **

**Kagome came out of the well and feeling the night breeze, but this night was going to be a special **

**night for her and the man she loves. Kagome was dressed so beautiful for tonight, she was wearing a white beautiful halter top ,a white mid long skirt that went up to her knees, white high heels, a necklace around her neck and a pink and white flower that was on her left hair. She was perfect and beautiful, "I can't wait to tell inuyasha that I Love him and want to be with him forever.'**

**Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch and was thinking of his thoughts.**

**Inuyasha pov. **

**'I dont know how I will tell kikyo that I'm not in love with her anymore, that I'm in love with kagome.**

**Oh my god kagome i want to tell you how much I love you and hold you in my arms. But im too afraid that you might reject me.'**

**End of inuyasha positve **

**Than inuyasha saw kikyo's souls collectors 'kikyo's soul collectors? I need to tell her that I had mademy decision.' When inuyasha arrive where the soul collectors were at the god tree and he saw kikyo standing there waiting for him. Inuyasha walked up to kikyo, "kikyo we need to talk" , "inuyasha its time to go to hell with me" said kikyo.**

**Kagome was walking to the direction of the hut when she saw kikyo's soul collectors. "kikyo's soul collectors?" she was walking to the spot when she spotted kikyo and inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha you have to come with me to hell, you promised me", "Kikyo I- "Tell me inuyasha, have you fallen in love with my recarnation?" said kikyo, **

**Kagome was waiting for inuyasha'a answer and started to get really nervous. "Kikyo I have "not"fallen in love with that wench '(i have fallen in love with her kikyo)' and she does it mean anything to me '(she means everything for me)', and she is just a stupid shard detector and nothing more, '(she is my life and my light)'. "I olny care for you kikyo" '(i care so much for kagome)'. Inuyasha said those things so kikyo won't hurt kagome.**

**kagome felt as her heart shattered into peices when she heard inuyasha say those words. "why inuyasha WHY" as tears came rolling down her cheeks, and she ran off. Inuyasha smelt her tears,**

**'Oh no kagome was here and she heard everything' then inuyasha ran off where kagome had ran off. 'why inuyasha why , all i've done for you and you still treat me bad' as kagome ran and did'nt care if she got hurt, she just wanted to get out of here and go home forever. Inuyasha ran as fast as he can to explain to kagome, than he saw kagome staring at the well. kagome was staring at the well and felt someone behind and she turn around and saw the man who broked her heart. "inuyasha what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be with kikyo?" Inuyasha saw how kagome looked,'she looks so beautiful just like an angel' but saw how her eyes were full of tears. "kagome it's not what it seems- "shut up inuyasha, i heard everything you said about me to kikyo, and I thought you cared about me!" "kagome thoses words i said to kikyo was all lies" he tried to touch her shoulder but she slap his arm away, "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME, I was always here for you inuyasha and you always go run of to kikyo, do u know how much it hurts me when you go run off to kikyo like that?" , "kagome- " NO inuyasha I hate her she is just a STUPID CLAY BITCH!" "SLAP"!**

**inuyasha slapped kagome for calling kikyo a stupid bitch clay. Kagome was shocked and inuyasha was even more shocked, he didnt know why he slapped the women he love. Kagome felt the bad sting at her left cheek and more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Kagome i sorry i didn't mean to s-"No inuyasha thats just proves that you love kikyo ,and I was going to do something special for you tonight inuyasha ... confess all my feelings to you" she whispered, but instead it all got ruined. " YOU ARE A STUPID PATHETIC HANYOU, I HATE YOU INUYASHA, I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" this broke inuyasha's heart into small peices, just like a glass that broken to small peices. inuyasha had a strong pain in his heart and wanted to cry " kagome I didn't mean to hurt you, i love you kagome" he whispered. "LIAR you nevered loved me, you just wanted me olny for finding all the shards and that i'm leaving here for good!" than inuyasha grabbed kagome's arm, " KAGOME YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME AND YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME" said inuyasha, " NO IM GOING HOME AND DONT COME AND GET ME ANYMORE INUYASHA IM SEALING THE WELL FOR GOOD" kagome cried. she couldnt take the pain anymore so she pushed him and ran to the well, but inuyasha was about to catch her, "inuyasha SIT, SIT SIT, SIT, SIT!" than kagome said the last words to inuyasha "inuyasha please try to forget me and I will try to forget you too" i love you she whispered in a very small voice, and she left.**

**When inuyasha recoverd from those sits, he quickly jumped to the well to expect a blue light but nothing happened. He got so worried and try many times to jump down to the well again and again,**

**but she sealed it. ' no it cant be she couldnt seal it , kagome NO please i need you' he started digging the dirt like crazy with tears flowing down hers cheeks, "NO KAGOME NO KAGOME PLEASE I LOVE YOU "KKKKKKKKAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOMMME!"**

**Back at the hut, sango, miroku and shippo heard inuyasha cries, " miroku something happened to inuyasha"said sango and they all went off to the direction of the well. Inuyasha was lying in the ground like a lost puppy with his eyes all red from crying and the pain in his heart was hurtful,**

_How do I begin to stop loving you  
How do I go on by letting go  
How do I pretend I know what to do  
when deep inside I know that I don't_

**"kagome, my beautiful kagome i could never stop loving you and I dont know how i will go on with my life without you"**

_My heart is weak  
to tired to speak  
I'm incomplete  
like a day without sunshine  
God only knows  
this faded soul  
must stand alone  
waiting on sunshine_

**"my life is incomeplete without you and my heart is already weak, my kagome you left me here without your sunshine"**

_How do I forget to remember you  
Tell me how to mend a broken heart  
How can I explain what I'm going through  
It's like trying to find a shadow in the dark_

**"im lying here alone and will always be alone, i will be again in the shadow of the dark without you my life is all darkness"**

_My heart is weak  
to tired to speak  
I'm incomplete  
like a day without sunshine  
God only knows  
this faded soul  
must stand alone  
waiting on sunshine_

_..sunshine..  
..sunshine.._

_My heart is weak  
I just can't sleep  
I'm into deep  
waiting on sunshine  
and god only knows  
this faded soul  
must stand alone  
waiting on waiting on waiting on_

**"I will never sleep because your not with me kagome and God please bring back my kagome im alone here waiting for her to return"**

6_x Sunshine_

_waiting... Sunshine_

**Ill be waiting for you, my kagome, my sunshine.**

**Modern Era **

**Kagome was crying in her bed, with her heart broken for what had just happened, than she got up to take a shower and than she heard this song on the radio in her room.**

_Come notice me  
And take my hand  
So why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_After all...  
After all..._

**kagome felt her tears again and listening to this song, she needed inuyasha, she had fallen in love with him, but it hurted her when he slapped her, she still felt the sting in her cheek, but the worst part it hurted was her heart that was already broken into pieces. She got up from her bed and found the album book of her friends in the fuedal era, she saw each and everyone of the pictures, especially the one with her and inuyasha. Kagome brought a fire match and burned all the pictures," this is the end of us inuyasha, I would never want to see you again or anything that has to do with you, sango,miroku, shippo im sorry I didnt get the chance to say goodbye and ill miss you guys alot."**

**5 years later **

**It has been 5 years, kagome was now 22 years old grown into a beautiful women. Her hair had grown to her waist and the tip of her hair had soft curls, she changed alot these years. Than her phone rang,**

**"Hello"**

"hi sweetheart how ur doing?"

**"im fine mom, just exuasted now but im ok"**

ok, so your gona come tomorrow to visit us? we miss you so much"

**"ya mom im coming tomorrow and dont forget to cook my favourite meal"**

I know sweety"

**"ok i have to go mom"**

"bye love you"

**"love you too"**

**"how am i gonna face the place where my heart had been broken" kagome sigh.**

**Fuedal era  
**

**Sango and miroku were in the hut taking care of their kid takaru, and shippo was a grown young teenager. "miroku do you know where inuyasha is?" I don't know" , "I saw inuyasha sitting by the hill and he looks a bit lonely now" said shippo."Poor inuyasha, ever since kagome left, he changed and he doesn't talk to us as much as he use to" said sango. "yes indeed inuyasha has a broken heart thatcould never be cured untill kagome comes back" said miroku.**

**At the Hill **

**Inuyasha was sitting down at the hill alone looking at the sunset, he was more lonelier and he wouldn't eat that much and didn't sleep. "just wacthing this sunset reminds me so much of you and how beautiful you look" he whispered, I wish this was all a dream so I could wake up and see you waking up in my arms", one tear rolled down his cheeks.**

**Modern time **

**Kagome was dressed with beige long up to knee length skirt and sexy white haltor top with shelf bra. she was climbing up the stairs to the shrine and knock on the door, Her mom answered it and they hug really tightly . "Mom i missed you so much" cried kagome, "Oh honey im so glad to have you back said mrs. Hugarashi. "me too mom"said kagome. "yo kagome" said a teenager boy, "souta",as she ran to him and give him a hug. "I miss you so much, hows it going", " good kagome" souta said. Kagome went walking to her house, than she saw the goshinboke tree (I think thats how you spell it)she walked up to the tree and touched it, Tears were runnning down her cheeks,"inuyasha" she whispered. When she went back in her house, she helped her mom cook dinner and wacthed souta playing his new video games he had. Kagome than went outside to take a fresh air and suddenly she heard some coming from the well house. She went inside and it was all dusty and filthy inside, but than saw the well, "the well that brings me memories and to the day that inuyasha betrayed me. oh inuyasha i miss seeing your eyes, silver hair and the way you always protected me, we were always laughing at each other and get into stupid fights" kagome laughed a bit, "but, that night was a reason that I left." Kagome was going back upstairs, then suddelny she trip from her heels and fell down to the well.**

**Kagome looked up and saw the blue sky, 'what, this can be possible, I thought I sealed the well for good?' She climbed up the rope vains, but it was too hard cause of her high heels. 'darn stupid high heels, why did I wear them', she looked around the place and it seems so peaceful. 'this place hasnt changed that much, and I'm so glad that I'm here back to the place I use to call home'.**

**Kaede's hut **

**Shippo smelled a scent that was so sweet, "um guys"**

**"yes shippo"said sango**

**"I reconize this scent that I'm smelling now"**

**"what do u mean reconize it"**

**"it's smells alot like-**

**"like what-"**

**"kagome"**

**Kagome was walking down the path and notice the village, and she reconize this young fox demon walking, "kagome?"**

**"shippo?"**

**than she went to hug the kitsute, "oh my god shippo I miss you so much" cried kagome,**

**"kagome, why did you leave us, we missed you so much"**

**"I'll explain it later, I want to see sango and miroku"**

**"ok"**

**In the hut **

**"I wonder if its true what shippo said about kagome being here in the era" said sango "yes my dear sango, we really need kagome here for inuyasha", than kagome comes in the hut and wanted to cry when she saw her freinds that she loved dearly, "sango" kagome cried and ran to hug her. "kagome it been so long" said sango, than she went to hug miroku.**

**outside of kaede's hut **

**Inuyasha was walking outside, and than he smelled a sweet vanilla scent, "what that can be possible kagome is here".**

**kaede's hut **

**"aww you guys got married, that is so sweet, I knew you and miroku were a good couple" sango blushed about what kagome had said. "kagome, why did you leave from here, you didn't even said good bye to us, we tried to talk to inuyasha but he won't tell us" Kagome had to tell them the truth. "I left becuase I heard inuyasha talking to kikyo that I wasn't important to him and I was just a Shard Dectertor to him, that night I was going to confess my love to inuyasha but, it all got horribly wrong and I knew that inuyasha doesn't love me" kagome said with tears in her eyes. "Oh kagome I didnt Know" sango said and hug her. **

**"where's inuyasha, sango?"Sango stayed silence. "Inuyasha hasn't been himself kagome, he doesn't talk to us as much as he used to, the olny thing he does is sit by the hill or sit up the goshinboke tree"."kagome, inuyasha is really in love with you. The day you left he cried in the well calling to you and screaming that he loves you and couldn't live without you, but one day he-**

**"he what sango?"**

**"he tried to kill himself" she whispered.**

**Kagome was shocked and she felt like crying, "Sango why did he wanted to kill himself for?" "kagome, inuyasha loves you alot and he couldn't take the pain away from him so, he tried to kill himself with tesusaiga, but eventually me and miroku stopped him.**

**"um sango, I'll think I will take a walk for a minute""ok kagome just come back for dinner" said sango**

**Kagome went walking in the woods and she arrived at the goshinboke tree. ' This is where it all began the first time we met was in this tree where I freed you from the spell that kikyo put you in, well I got to go back now before sango gets mad at me' , when she turned around she was met with a amber eyes and silver hair.**

**"K-Kagome"**

**"Inuyasha"**

**than inuyasha pulled kagome into a embrace. Kagome was shocked and started to sobb on his shirt. "kagome I can't believe your here, kagome you left me here alone and everything you saw and heard and saw was a misunderstanding" whispered inuyasha,**

**"inuyasha I don't know what to think now, either you will telling the truth or a lie inuyasha" whispered kagome quietly. she than let go of inuyasha and started to walk away but inuyasha grabbed her wrist,**

**"kagome don't go" "inuyasha I have a life now in my era and I can't be here anymore because I don't belong here, beside you have Kikyo and you love her and always will.**

**"NO" snapped inuyasha, as he pushed kagome's back to a tree " I DON'T LOVE KIKYO AND SHE ALREADY LEFT TO HELL WITHOUT ME. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR 5 YEARS, AND EVERYTIME I KEEP REPEATING MYSELF, WHY I HAVE LET YOU GO SO EASILEY AND WHY I HAD RAN OFF TO FIND KIKYO, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS IN YOUR ERA, I WANT YOU BY MY SIDE" and crashed his lips on hers.**

**Kagome felt his lips on her than she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded his kiss. Their bodies got crushed to each other's feeling, their kiss had gone to a hungrylie kiss and can hearmoanings and growlings from the kiss. Inuyasha started to kiss her neck and sucking on her collorbone. Inuyasha stopped and looked in kagome's eyes "kagome I love you and you don't know how much I needed you and can you be my mate" he said.**

**kagome eyes were getting tears, "inuyasha I love you too and I know I didn't believe you when you told me before becuase I was so angry, but I love you with all my heart and yes I will be your mate, kagome smiled.**

**Inuyasha smiled and thought this was the happiest day of his life.**

**"ashiteru kagome"**

**"ashiteru inuyasha".**

_Yea I'm finally done it was so sweet sniff yea anyways thank you for reading it and please review! Everytime song by britney spears and sunshine by sonny o brien (this is a good song)_


End file.
